Draconity Arisen: Of Kinship and Comradare
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: In a war-torn world, Spyro and his twin sister Ember are the beacons of hope. One a purple dragon, one a near-extinct specie. Beginning on their first day of Middle School, they soon discover things are not as they appear. They soon find themselves thrown into a dark conspiracy involving Malefor, a family secret and possibly a greater evil. [Sci-Fi! Modern! Anthro! AU]


Draconity Arisen

Of Comradare and Kinship

A single star fell across the sky, seeming to signify the hope which this new life bought for her and the entire world. She held her newborns tightly to her breasts as she contemplated the future. Her children would have all the power of her bloodline, as well as her mate's. Not only this, but one was the first purple dragon to be born in over a thousand years.

Laying in her hospital bed, she smiled. She looked to her white-scaled mate, Tychon, who sat by her side in the nearby chair. After all the destruction brought upon the outside world by Malefor, perhaps these two may be able to bring balance and peace to it. Her best friend Jinx had recently laid a brood of her own, comprised of a white egg, a jade egg and a gray egg.

It was a miracle, to be certain. Jinx was said to have uterine wall damage from her younger years. She had been through so much. Heaven forbid she miscarry again. Shockingly, she had not only successfully carried, but also managed to produce and bear three fully-formed eggs.

A Temporal Dragoness and a Purple Dragon. Quite a shocking pair of warriors, to be certain. Despite this, it would be best to hide the fact that one was of a rare breed. Color could only determine so much.

"Tychon...?"

The white dragon snorted awake, revealing his golden eyes. His lime-green, lightning-bolt-shaped horns created a streak in the air as his head rose, gleaming against the nightlight next to the bed.

Wiping the crust from his eyes, Tychon looked to her, "Yeah, Reign?"

"What do you think we should do with girl? She won't have an easy life if we decide to let everyone know her true power. Should we... give her a different name?" Reign sighed the words as she looked to the night sky, knowing her own past dilemmas when it came to such a thing.

With a yawn, Tychon rose, "Fire, right?"

"Fire. A fire dragoness name," Reign spoke, verifying the assumption. She grunted, reaching for the nearby book of names, "The boy will be Spyro, and the girl will be..."

With a wry grin, Tychon turned away, placing his hands behind his back as he spoke, "You know my dead best friend, Kits? He was close to a girl who went into the armed forces known as Ember. How about that?"

"Ember...," Reign pondered at the word, "It seems quite good."

* * *

 _13 Years later..._

"Hey Spyro! It's time for the first day of middle school! Race ya'!" Ember piped out as she descended the stairs, clad in her signature knee-length camo-jeans and red tank-top.

With a groan, Spyro followed Ember. How could she be so giddy on the first day of class? She was certainly strong, smart and sweet, but that also meant she would be on the receiving end of the lopsided stares of many a pubescent male. Not that she wasn't capable of flooring three average grown males at once without breaking a sweat by this point in her training, but that was beside the point.

The two reached the bus-stop within a reasonable amount of time. A fair amount of children, both their own age and slightly above. A vast amount of species populated the area, and this only solidified that fact. One was a cat, a one a wolf, another an ape, the other... shit.

A human.

It was a human.

It was a human male.

Although they had worked for Malefor for some time, a few groups of humans had sought refuge in WarFang. A good many integrated successfully, but others, mainly from certain highly-religious sects, carried animosity for any non-humans. Despite the vetting being rather strict, it was far from enough to stop the crime rate from skyrocketing.

The humans seemed to have a very twisted way of killing each other without Malefor's "guidance". It was all in the name of religion or skin tone, for the most part. It baffled Spyro how such idiotic differences could cause mass chaos and hysteria. The innate darkness in humanity's culture was so great that it caused Malefor to declare Apes obsolete and take the place known as Earth under his tyrannical wing.

As they approached, the human male turned to them. He wore a smile on his face, a gray T-shirt and black jeans. This human seemed to be a half-breed of some sort, as his skin was an odd tan-white and his hair was slightly reddish in tint.

"Hey, my name is Jackson. Are you Spyro and Ember, the acclaimed martial artists?" the human known as Jackson spoke.

Grabbing Ember by the shoulder, Spyro whispered in her earlobe, "Be careful, sis. This guy might be one of those humans you hear about on the news."

"Spyro...," Ember huffed, jerking away, "You can't be so paranoid. He seems fine to me."

The sound of metal and squeaking doors was audible as the bus pulled up, doors swinging wide. The bus driver was a pink-feathered, blue-eyed, black-mullet-wearing Bird Man. By his gray beak and claws, he assumed he was of the Cockatoo variety.

"What up, little dudes and dudettes! Old Mikey Wheels is ready to haul you off to class! Make sure you don't let the door hit you on the way in... Or maybe it's supposed be on the way out. ...Whatever, time's a-wastin'! Hurry up, little hombres!"

Spyro rolled his eyes as he made his way onto the bus.

'Great... we have a bus driver involved in human hippie culture,' Spyro thought as he sat at his seat, Ember by his side. He heaved yet another groan, 'With my luck...'

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Spyro sat in silent, angered thought as the human known as Jackson conversed with Ember.

'**** me. If that human hits on Ember ONE TIME...'

"Yeah, it's fine. So where are you from?"

'What the hell, Ember!?'

"55 DragonFang Avenue."

'Shit... that's a block from our house...'

"That's pretty close to us."

'EMBER...! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?'

"Really? That's neat."

'He hasn't asked where we live yet...'

"So what class are you in?"

"24-D."

'Oh, hell no...'

"That's the class my brother and my friends are in."

The conversation continued between Ember and Jackson for the entirely of the trip. This caused Spyro extreme discomfort. Would this human try to take advantage of Ember? Worse, would he get her intoxicated with that "beer" humans seem to be so fond of?

At least they would learn how to harness their elements on the first day of class.


End file.
